


New Memories

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time to make new memories…</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This pairing needs more love. I'm totally obsessed with those two, and I don't think it's just a phase or something. I can't stop thinking about those two! So I decided to put it on paper. And I couldn't forget about Sirius.  
> Thanks to [Phantom-Roxs](http://phantom-roxs.livejournal.com/) for being my beta!
> 
> Also can be found **[*HERE*](http://megan-moonlight.livejournal.com/153258.html#cutid1)**

He was tired, so very tired. This month was somehow worse than the others. He was asked to do too much paperwork for the Order of the Phoenix, he promised Molly Weasley to help younger members of the Order with spells and if it wasn't enough, only four days ago he came back from his monthly "trip".

Since the battle at the Departament of Mysteries he felt terrible, even if it had been six months ago. All of his best friends were dead. First James and Lily and now... the person that was the most important to him in his life for a very long time - since they met in the train to Hogwarts. Sirius. His Sirius. He made Remus' life less miserable. Sirius was the one whogave him faith in people... faith that someone was able to love him, doesn't matter if he was a werewolf. Without Padfoot there for him, he didn't know what to do with himself.

Fortunately he wasn't as alone as he thought at first. He knew all his collegues from the Order of the Phoenix were there for him, or at least they said so, but still he felt like they didn't know how he felt after this loss. It was exactly the time when something unexpected happened. He found out he doesn't have to be alone... and it made him really content. He met someone who actually meant it when he said he will be there for Remus. It happened three months ago.

Now he was sitting on the sofa in the library at 12 Grimmauld Place. Reading books always was his favourite kind of relaxation, especially after getting back from a mission. He started to read, surrounded by soft light of the candles on the table. It felt really good to be able to rest a little.

He just finished the chapter when he felt big but gentle hands on his shoulders. Massages always felt incredible after a rough time...

"How are you feeling, Remus?"

"I feel wonderful. Thanks to you." Remus put the book down and took one hand massaging his shoulders in his. He turned around lightly and looked at the bright smile on Kingsley Shacklebolt’s face.

Kingsley kneeling on the floor wrapped his arms around Remus' shoulders and hugged him tightly, sighing. "I missed you so much," he whispered lovingly as Remus laid his head on Kingsley's shoulder.

"If you say so…" murmured Remus. Kingsley turned his head a little, and looked deep into his golden eyes.

"Why you're being so stubborn, Remus?" he asked slowly with shadow of hurt in his dark eyes. "You don't belive me when I say I missed you after a week of not seeing you at all?" He sighed again. "You still don't belive me after those three months?"

"Kingsley, it's not that I don't believe you. I do. I truly do," he assured his lover. "It's just…"

"Why you keep thinking so low of yourself?"

"I'm working on it," Remus smiled sadly. "Sirius kept telling me how much…" he stopped and covered his eyes with the palm of his hand. 'I shouldn't be thinking about Sirius right now. Kingsley is here with me.' he thought as he closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Kingsley. I didn't mean to."

Kingsley cupped his face and Remus didn't have a choice, he looked in his eyes, full of worry and love. "Stop apologizing, Remus. You didn't do anything wrong," Kingsley said softly as his dark hand rested on Remus’ cheek. "There is nothing wrong with remembering him. He was big part of your life and now he's gone. I'd be more worried if you wouldn't talk about him at all."

"Thank you, Kingsley. It really means a lot to me."

"Come on. You don't have to. Now be quiet, behave and I will finish what I started. Is that okay?" he grinned, but Remus' heart got warmer just by looking at smiling face of his lover.

"Yes. But I still mean what I said earlier. You don't have to do this," he looked away from Kingsley's face, closed his eyes and tried to relax.

And Kingsley again put his hands on Remus' shoulders, reasumming his massage just after Lupin took off his coat and his shoulders were covered only by white buttoned shirt. He loved his lover's hands on him, so warm and caring. He was really lucky to be with someone like him.

He couldn't help a groan that escaped him when Kingsley pressed his fingers into tight muscles. It felt really good. "I really like taking care of you," he murmured, his lips brushing against Remus' ear after he kissed it.

It didn't took a lot of time for him to find painfully tight spot, so he pressed his fingers into it. Remus groaned again. He felt better and better. He wanted to turn his head and look at Kingsley's face but he felt fingers pressed against the base of his neck, so he just dropped his head a little to give his lover better access to his neck and shoulders.

After awhile Kingsley leaned in and started to kiss his way up to Remus' neck, still taking care of his shoulders. It was obvious Remus was completly relaxed now. He moaned quietly as his lover leaned back against his chest and sighed.

"Thank you."

Kingsley couldn't help smiling to that. He stopped with massage and slipped his arms around the other man's waist. "You're welcome," he kissed Remus' neck as he dropped his head against Kingsley's shoulder. "You okay now?"

"I am, Kingsley. I am. Those last months were…"

"I know, Remus. But remember, I am here to make you feel better," his hold on Remus' waist tightened as he pulled his lover closer. "Always."

Remus sighed. "You don't even know how grateful I am for that. For making my life so much easier… and putting up with me."

In responce Kingsley kissed his neck again and answered happily "Thank you for letting me do this."

They both were sitting on the couch now, enjoying each other's company and even the noises of people arguing in the house didn't interrupted them.

Remus smiled to himself. His life wasn't as bad as he thought. Really. He would always treasure memories of his friends, but now it was time to make new memories and start a new life…


End file.
